Order of the Wolf
The Order of the Wolf (Also known as the Gilnean Order of the Wolf) is the Kingdom of Gilneas' national Order of Knighthood. It is formally lead by the Monarch of Gilneas, who regulates new members and the Order's Activities. Usually, the Order only holds a ceremonial purpose, though they may extend themselves to military business on occasion. It holds no combative stance, with it's primary goal to simply recognize service and dedication to the Nation of Gilneas. Structure It holds two main distinct sections (Civilian and Military), with the final section denoting seniority or greater service. Civilian Service The Civilian Service is the branch in which all civilian members are placed. Many civilians are inducted into the order for a variety of civil services which aim to better the Kingdom. it is extremely rare for Civilians to rise above the Patriot stage without being a member of Peerage. Military Service Military Service, much like the Civilian Service, is dedicating to recognize great soldiers and commanders who have successfully lead campaigns or battles or have held a distinguished service history. It is far easier for soldiers to rise above Patriot, especially if they hold a high rank within the Army, Navy or Town Guard or Military Militias. Order Awards Champion of the Order of the Wolf A Champion of the Order of the Wolf is the highest level within the Order (Besides the ruling post, which is held by the current King or Queen of Gilneas). They aid the Monarch in finding suitable members and to run events. Due to the nature of the Order, many Champions are leading officers of the Military or even in some cases, leaders of major cities or lands of peerage. Knight Patriot of the Order of the Wolf Knight Patriots are also senior members of the Order and are trusted to represent the Order and Kingdom as it's ambassadors, even within Gilneas. They are usually notably members of peerage or military and so, are known to hold high ranks or to own large estates. Knight of the Order of the Wolf There is little different from a Knight of the Order of the Wolf than to a Knight of a foreign Order of Knighthood, and so have little specialty. Many are decently influential members and may be of anything from Generals to Admirals. Additionally, most members of nobility fall into this category. Patriot of the Order of the Wolf (Military) Patriots are common members of 'Companion's as they may be referred by other Kingdoms. Patriots make the bulk of the Order, particularly within the Military branch, which holds all Militarily-affiliated Companions. Patriot of the Order of the Wolf (Civilian) Civilian Patriots are identical to that of the military branch, within t's only uniqueness lying in the civilian membership. Membership Membership and induction is decided upon by the Monarch of Gilneas, who is advised by Champions on the matter. it is usually the Champions however, who formally introduce new members in. Any promotions are performed by the King or Queen during an appointed ceremony. Distinctive Membership Champions of the Order of the Wolf * Lord Edward Hewell * High Admiral Sir Jonathan Stewart * Lieutenant General Sir Connor Buckley * HRH, Prince Consort Justin Greymane II Knight Patriots of the Order of the Wolf * Sir Edmund Toombs * Major Dame Catherine Lunn * Dame Davina Ellse. * Sir Jacob Wells Knights of the Order of the Wolf * Dame Elizabeth Cartwell * Dame Leila Peterson * Baron J.B. Ashbury Military Patriots of the Order of the Wolf * W.I.P. Civilian Patriots of the Order of the Wolf * Aubrey Johansson (Botanist) * W.I.P. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Army Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Gilneas Peerage